Why does love like to hide
by usagihinorei
Summary: what happens when dark meets light?
1. prologue

Author's notes: hehehehe… my first ficcie ever! What evil can my diabolical brain come up with. What sorrow what pain what…hey wait a minute *looks down at first part of fic* this supposed to be a humorous fic staring Heero and Duo! Where are they? Oh yeah! They are in the next chapter. This fic is going to be a little different. I have created my own characters and are going to introduce them to you this chapter! *gets glares from anime fans in audience* okay! I get it you want them GW boys don't worry I will get there chapter up as soon as possible. Okay?  
  
Oh and p.s. I want you reviews! The more reviews (maybe) the faster you get chapta's!  
  
  
  
We need a few more drafts Moxee!!!" Kita called to Solvig from in front of the counter her small figure leaned against it. She had really long blonde hair and she wasn't very tall.  
  
"I am busy at the moment, can't those shvipsies wait?" Solvig was a complete opposite of Kita. She very tall had short dark brown hair with blue highlights, and attitude to boot. She and Kita both worked at the same bar, the "Halogen Ferret". They also shared an apartment.  
  
Just then one of the drunks had landed on a table and had knocked it over. A fight was in sue and Kita was in the middle of it dodging and fending off the broken bottles and fists with her tray.  
  
Solvig on the other hand, was in the back of the bar doing something not associated with her job. She was "taking out the trash" or by some other terms beating up an assassin sent by one of her former enemies. She was an Ex-mercenary and hadn't made to many friends during her job then.  
  
"Who do you work for?!" She said with a viscous note in her voice. She had the assassin by one leg and a gun pointed at his face. Without warning the assassin leapt for the gun and was meeted with a swift kick in the groin, and an unpleasant look from Solvig. She then proceeded to knock him out and through him into the dumpster out back.  
  
"Sooka…"  
  
Back inside the bar, the manager had just come out and stopped the fight, kicking out a few drunks in the process. Although he was not mad at the fact Kita did not try to stop the fight (he knew she wouldn't hurt a fly if a gun was pointed to her head), he was royally PO'ed at the fact that Solvig wasn't there to stop the fight. Kita could see that a vein was about to pop in the burly man's forehead.  
  
" Mr.Durinbacher your getting yourself too worked up…here let me get you a drink, I know Moxee… err Solvig had a good reason for not being here"  
  
"What happened in here?" Asked a confused Solvig who had just stepped in from the back.  
  
"A fight that you were supposed to be here to stop!" Yelled Mr. Durinbacher. By the look of it, he looked ready to have triplets.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Durinbacher, I was taking care of some personal business that might have interrupted your establishment" Said Solvig with a bit of a please-don't-bug-me little-man-I-just-saved-your-ass-a-few-dollars kind of tone. This totally infuriated Mr. Durinbacher but he knew better to hold his tongue rather than get it removed by Solvig.  
  
"Well help you clean up." Offered Kita.  
  
"No, no you go home." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Come on Kita, I think Mr. Durinbacher needs some cool off time." Said Solvig.  
  
"Okay Moxee…"  
  
Out on the Highway, with the wind whipping through their hair Solvig and Kita were reminiscing in the past.  
  
"Remember when we first met, I had bumped into that guy and he started getting all up in my face then you came up and kicked his ass? That is when I knew I had found the person I was searching for, you Moxee." Said Kita  
  
"I wish you would call me Solvig, Kita, but if you insist on calling me Moxee- and for what ever reason why you do- go ahead." Said Solvig.  
  
" Hey, what are we going to do about those stalkers on the 6th floor…" Inquired Kita "…other than killing them." She quickly added.  
  
"Your no fun…" Said Solvig with a grin. They both laughed at the last remark.  
  
All of a sudden Kita got a large headache and was really hurting.  
  
"Hey are you alright Kita?" Said Solvig, worry evident in her tone of voice.  
  
" I think I have a headache, I did get hit once or twice during the fight" Said Kita  
  
" If I find out who hit you…"  
  
"DON'T!" Yelled Kita.  
  
" Fine I'll get us home quickly, but you go straight up to the apartment and get the aspirin. No random acts of kindness till you get there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Driving up to the parking lot and dropping off Kita, with the house keys at the front door, Solving went to go drop off the car.  
  
Rushing through the lobby to the elevators, Kita was stopped by one of the stalkers.  
  
" Jerry I am in a rush, please I need to get by!"  
  
"What's the rush…baby?" Said Jerry in a "seductive" tone.  
  
"Not now Jerry! I have a… ahhh…." Said Kita as another wave of pain hit her head.  
  
" Jerry leave her alone!" Said Solvig now in the lobby. She rush up to him with her gun out pointed to his head.  
  
" Let her go…" She said with a cold voice.  
  
"Hey…hey no problem Solvig...hehe… go on, go on!" said a now piss scared Jerry.  
  
"I'll see you…ahhh"  
  
"Get to the house now Kita!"  
  
Rushing past the two, Kita went to the elevator and pushed the button for the 16th floor. What had started her headache? Was it because she went to look at the past?  
  
" I really think I need some aspirin…" She said to herself. Getting off the elevator, Kita fumbled through her pocket to get the key to their apartment. The headache was getting worse every step she took. She finally made it to the door when she heard the ding of the elevator down the hall.  
  
"Must be Moxee…" She said. She finally made it into the house when a huge and final wave of pain hit. She screamed out in agony as silverish lights engulf her, and the area around her.  
  
"Kita!!" Came a yell from down the hall. Solvig got into the apartment just as the lights vanished. Kita kneeled on the floor with a hand to her head and a chestnut brown braid next to her. She followed the braid till she met a face. 


	2. Who the hell are you?

Author's notes: ACK! My friend is going to kill me. I forgot to acknowledge that she has a major hand in writing this fic! What's her name you ask? Lady Moxee. YUP. That's right. Runs and hides from the ass- kicking Uky chick.  
  
P.S My friend and I do not own Gundam Wing or any other anime that may end up in this fic. If we did we would be filthy stinking rich and laugh in all your poor faces, but since we don't, DON'T SUE!  
  
  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Said Solvig in a cold voice her gun pointed at the braided one. Looking up, Kita saw a second man with a gun pointed to Solvig's head.  
  
"Moxee! Behind you!" Yelled a now mostly conscience Kita. With this warning Solvig executed a 180 back flip to grab the offending man and his gun. She put his gun in the back of her shorts, and had him in an arm lock. The most unusual noise resounded in the room considering the situation. The guy with the braided hair was laughing uncontrollably. At what, neither Solvig, nor Kita could guess.  
  
" Hahahaha…Heero, the chick beat you in 2 seconds flat! Hahahahaha…"  
  
"Omae o korosu." That was all the man known as Heero said.  
  
"No one is killing anybody today. I just had a killer headache and I do not want blood in this apartment! Moxee let Heero go." Said the now standing Kita. She walked over to, and sat down on the couch. As she did that Heero went around to grab back his gun, but unfortunately for him he had miscalculated and accidentally grabbed Solvig's bottom. That landed him a punch square in the face. The look on Solvig's face was unreadable.  
  
"Moxee!" Said Kita. The Braid boy just started to laugh hysterically. Most tension in the room had vanished.  
  
"I'll get some aspirin and some ice." Sighed Kita. She got up and escorted Heero to the bathroom.  
  
" Braid Boy, what's your name?" Said Solvig tossing Heero's gun onto the couch.  
  
"Why it's Duo Maxwell. And yours is Moxee? I thought a chick like you would have a name like Butch or Sol." Said Duo  
  
"It's Solvig. And don't you dare call me Moxee." She said in her cold tone. Heero and Kita came back out, one with a glass of water, the other with a bag of peas.  
  
" I am going to tell you now, don't aggravate her. You might just end up hurt or worse. Trust me you don't want to mess with her or you will end up dead." Said Kita lying a few pointers for Heero just incase he desides to mess with Solvig again.  
  
" Here Heero sit down." Kita motioned for him to sit on the couch.  
  
"Hn…" That all the thanks that Kita got from Heero.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he is as tough as nails and twice as sharp. You won't get more than a three word sentence from him." Said gleeful Duo. Not one thousand Oz soldiers could bring down Heero in a million years, and yet two girls had knocked him down in a matter of 10 minutes.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Asked a now somewhat sober Duo.  
  
"You are in our apartment." Said Solvig curtly.  
  
"I think I know how you got here…" Said Kita a little bit of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Solvig, I think my power had a –how would you put it- a discharge? I have not been using it lately and you know how it builds up if not used. I guess I transported you here by accident. Hehehe…" She looked at Duo and noticed that his arm was bleeding slightly.  
  
"That's it I am having a mental break down, but this one wasn't due till next week." He said his look of shock turned into a goofy grin. Laughter resounded in the room.  
  
" Duo your… hehehe… bleeding." Said a very giggly Kita.  
  
" So…Hahaha… I am." Kita walked over to him and told him to sit on the stool in the kitchen. She then proceeded to close her eyes and put her hands over the wound. A soft, silvery light washed over the wound. Duo looked even more shocked. Heero was watching too, although his face remained expressionless, his eyes held shock and surprise. This wasn't a hallucination; she really did bring them here. Then Heero noticed his gun on the couch and then the deathly cold glare he got from Solvig. He returned the glare and defiantly went for the gun. He was going to figure out whom these two are and where he was but his plans would have to wait because Solvig had her gun out pointed at him. He already had his gun pointed at her and they both exchanged death glares.  
  
"Would you two stop it!" Said Kita as she used a little telekinetic power to lift the guns from both Heero's and Solvig's fingers. Kita was not mad; she just didn't want anybody hurt.  
  
"Guys, I don't want bullet holes through either you or the upholstery." Said Kita  
  
"Hey, Um Kita, where are we exactly? Like the date and time and uh… country?" Said Duo  
  
"Today is Friday, May 8, 3253. And you are in the country of 'enada." Explained Kita.  
  
"Duo, why were you bleeding?" Asked a curious and concerned Kita.  
  
" I was in a fight before I got here." 'Well it's not the complete truth' thought Duo to himself.  
  
*Rumble Rumble* " I think my stomach wants dinner." Said Duo.  
  
*Rumble Rumble* " I think my stomach wants dinner too." Said Kita  
  
***  
  
Laughing and Giggling could be heard from the apartment kitchen as Duo and Kita tried their very best not to burn dinner.  
  
"And then…hehehe…he ate the bowl!"  
  
"Hahahahaha…that's really…hehe…funny Duo. Hey! Watch the soup!" Said Kita trying to get to the soup before it boiled over. Solvig and Heero were in the living room giving each other death glares and listening intently on each other's friends hoping for some information to slip. Right now Solvig was not feeling very hospitable. Where were they going to sleep tonight? And a bigger question where and when did they come from?  
  
"Hey Moxee!" called Kita from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you and Heero play a little street fighter? Or maybe mortal combat?" Solvig turned around to face Heero with a large, rather devilish grin on her face.  
  
"So Heero want to play?" Said Solvig. He had no idea what was in store for him if he played. She was the absolute best at playing both street fighter and mortal combat. She loved fighting video games, they were one of her favorite past times and now that she had a worthy adversary (Kita was lacking in skill and technique when it come to those types of games) Solvig was going to have a lot of fun.  
  
" So you want to play or not?" asked Solvig a second time  
  
"Hn."  
  
" I guess that means yes." She grined evilly. Pulling out the super and setting it up was a snap for Solvig. She sat back down and tossed the controller to Heero. The start screen came up, then the character-choosing screen. Solvig chose her favorite character that looked similar to an odangoed haired chick. Heero choose one that looked strangely similar to Duo.  
  
"Let's play" Said Solvig as she pushed the button. When the screen said 'Fight!' Solvig was on a rampage with her character. High kicks, backflips, and large combos graced the screen as Solvig's fingers dance on the control pad. The only problem was Heero wasn't moving. He just sat there and stared at the screen. 'Baka Sooka' thought Solvig. With Heero's life meter down to just about zero, Solvig paused the game.  
  
"Why aren't you playing? This isn't any fun if you don't play the game."  
  
"I am playing." Said Heero in his cold monotone.  
  
"Bah! Oh fine, I'll be beating you in a few seconds any way." Said Solvig as she unpaused the game. She was just about to finish off Heero when he moved. Lightning quick too. He executed all the toughest combos in the game and had beaten Solvig in a matter of 10 seconds. Solvig had just sat there in awe. No one, absolutely no one could move that fast or get all those combos in the timeframe he had done it in. Who was this guy?  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Both Heero and Solvig grabbed their guns and raced to the kitchen only to find out that Duo had caught the bottom of his braid on fire.  
  
"Ahhhh put it out! Put it out!" Said a frantic Duo. He kept whipping his head around only to spread the flames further up his braid.  
  
"Calm down Duo!" Yelled Kita. She grabbed a part of Duo's Braid that wasn't burning and shoved his whole head plus the burning braid into the sink with the soapy water. She gently lifted Duo.  
  
"Are you okay?" She said with concern evident in her blue-grey eyes. The back of his braid was only missing about an inch and a half.  
  
"Yeah, but did you have to pull so hard?" Kita just gave him a look and shoved his head back into the water.  
  
"Would you please put your guns away? I would much appreciate it if you did." Kita gave both Solvig and Heero a look, and then smiled. "So how about dinner?"  
  
So you Like chapter 1? Any suggestions on what should happen next? Questions comments? Then REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
